futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Gachaismball
Gachaism |image1 = File:Wtf_4.png |book = Gacha Life Book |belief = In Lumine. |language = English Spanish Japanese |country = United States Venezuela Japan |time_period = 2416-To be Decided. }} Gachaismball is psychopathic crazy killer religion created about Gacha Life. The app which you can create your own Life-based anime character which is not true and then you create a scene when they talk or do some yaoi sex stuff. Sometimes Countries don't like Gachaism, Because of the community. all you see is recommendations of "13+" yaoi stories and trannies Creation Somewhere in Socialist Venezuela, A revolution started again with a support of a religion called Gachaism, The one who created the Gachaism is Lumine, Communists didnt like the reputation or the app Gacha Life at all, So they executed the people who used Gachaism, But thats not the end, Over in USA and Japan, Gachaism was born there in secret. USA doesnt know what Gacha Life or the mysterious religion was, Japan loved the Religion and the app Gacha Life so they let them in, Thats how Gachaism was born. oh and next time gachaism will rule the world. Requirements and Laws Follow these steps to be a true Gachaist 1. Download Gacha Life app 2. Pray for Lumine, the savior of Gachaism 3. All Gachatubers must only upload Gacha Life vids, Not Roblox or anything. Beliefs Lumine is the true god of Gachaism, It is prooven that Lumine has created the Universe of Gacha Life and everyone deserved and liked it, People liked the Gacha Life App more and more, The town was called Luminonus, it was builded near Orlando in Florida, thats where they spreaded Gachaism there. Lumine later died due to brain damage and the Gachaists put on her tomb, They called her a true god of heaven. Now then ofc. Gachaists put the flowers to Lumine's Tomb and pray for her as a holy man/woman. Punishments Anyone who disrespects or hates Gachaism, Will be executed on Nailed on cross and then Burning. These Punishments will occur the happiness of citizens of Gachaism from the Betrayers. Most likely sometimes they punish traitors with Guiltotine. What occurs if the punishments are spotted by the government of the country that he is in Shui Chinaball - Most brutal punishment, thrown into the sun or into a neutron star STORM Unionball - brutal punishment, turned into zombie Most members of Beijing Allianceball - Brutal punishment, Thrown out of submarine at the bottom of the Mariana trench and crushed by immense pressures. Kingdom of Konigsbergball - Brutal punishment, execution by decapitation. Authoritarian Spanish Federationball - not brutal punishment.Gachaists were shot and corpses burned in crematoriums. United Scandinavian Unionball - not brutal punishment.Gachaists were exiled to Greenland and shot. Relationships Friends Anarchiaball - Cool Anarchist friend but he can't let me expand Gachaism in his country, maybe soon? Japanese Empiretangle - Thx for letting me in the Gachaism, I owe you one. Ling Chinaball - Sometimes a friend of mine, I expand Gachaism on him secretly. Darkismball - Closely Religion friends. We could rule the world, you and me. Kinetical Italyball - Your Technology is fascinating, I quite like you now. Lets rule and conquer the world with your might, hehe. Neutral American Federationball - He demands to watch Gacha Life! HE NEEDS TO! Monikaismball - Even your Religion sucks for me, We are cool religion friends tbh. Madagascariaball - I don't even know you but thanks for converting Gachaism in your country. you will be my slave now. Lenkismball - Ahem, It is kinda great religion for you but really? Made Up God? Atleast Lunime isnt made up so... New Monikaismball - You used to torture those who refused your religion. And that was cool. But now you have become a loser with your tolerance for other religions. Enemies Chaos Gachaismball - WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?? ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?!?! YOU THINK RAPING A CHILD IS THE ANSWER?? YOU THINK EXECUTING OTHER PEOPLE FROM OTHER RELIGIONS IS THE ANSWER TOO?? SCREW. YOU. YOU MADE MY TOWN INTO A TOTAL ANARCHY AND IDIOTIC. I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED AND I WOULD SURVIVE BUT NOOOO, YOU DECIDED TO UNITE WITH HIM!! REMOVE PEDOPHILIA, REMOVE IDIOCY!! REMOVE REMOVE!!!! Xagarismball - OH NO YOU DONT! YOU CANT ANSCHLUSS ME, CALLING MY RELIGION ILLEGAL?? REMOVE XAGAR RELIGION!! Vucicismball - Meh.. Your Religion kinda sucks. STILL I CANT GO SPREAD MY RELIGION IN YOU!! Uber Christianityball - he hates me for being beamed on a video game. Shui Chinaball - HOW DARE YOU MURDER MY KIND, I WILL TORTURE YOU! ''' Chaosismball - Your Religion is stupid and based of a video game. I bet im not crazy like him, '''STILL SHUT UP!! IM BETTER THAN YOUR STUPID RELIGION!! Authoritarian Spanish Federationball-Pursued and killed my followers. I will still kill you stupid atheist. Nazi Americaball - OH NOT YOU, STUPID FASCIST BASTARD, I LET MY FOLLOWERS INTO YOUR CLAY BUT NOW YOU JUST DID GENOCIDE UPON THE LAND?? SHAME ON YOU. I WILL LITERALLY KILL ALL OF YOUR STUPID SOLDIERS AND TURN THEM INTO MY FOLLOWERS!!! Comics Category:Religionball Category:English-speaking Category:Spanish-speaking Category:Japanese-speaking Category:Killer Category:WIP Category:Violent Category:Gachaism Category:Gacha Lovers Category:Scary as hell Category:Evil Category:Anti-Chinese Category:Anti-Nazi Category:British Category:America Category:Spainball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Half-Evil Half-Good